


Femslash February 2019

by saint_peach



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Mutual Pining, Romance, Useless Lesbians, cute girls, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Just some basic information about the stories.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Just some basic information about the stories.

**Note: Please read everything at the bottom. You don't have to read the prompts but there is some pretty important info at the bottom, it will help you understand some of the chapters better.**

**Prompts**  
1.   Opposites  
2.   Pink  
3.   Lost  
4.   Café  
5.   Sharp  
6.   The Moon  
7.   Disaster  
8.   Silent  
9.   Lavender  
10\. Waiting  
11\. Rest Day  
12\. Balloons  
13\. The Sun  
14\. White  
15\. Umbrella  
16\. Blue  
17\. Damned  
18\. Safe  
19\. Vanilla  
20\. Hate  
21\. Wings  
22\. Shopping  
23\. Gold  
24\. Blessed  
25\. Split  
26\. Comfort  
27\. Space  
28\. Princess

 **Fandom**  
Critical Role (Campaign 2)/Dungeons & Dragons 

 **Pairings**  
Beau/Jester  
Beau/Yasha  
Excellence/Teael (Ocs)  
Jester/Teael  
Yasha/Teael  
Beau/Teael

 **Teael and Excellence**  
Teael and Excellence are two of my D&D characters. Teael is a socially anxious half-elf druid. Excellence is tiefling bard who is over dramatic and very bold. Teael has dark brown hair and brown skin, green eyes, and she often has flowers braided through her hair and wears a lot of greens and brows. Excellence has pale pink skin and purple hair, gold eyes. She often wears bold and fairly revealing outfits.

 **Where else they can be read**  
Tumblr - @peachtea-hero  
Quotev - @HoneysTea

 **And Remember**  
Please, please like and comment! It really helps me out when you guys comment and I would really appreciate it!


	2. Day 1: Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Opposites  
> Pairing: Excellence/Teael  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Teael and Excellence are very different people and it's very obvious to the rest of the party.

It was fairly obvious to the party that Teael and Ellie were very different, even just looks were plain to see. Teael stuck to dark and often muted shades of brown and green while Ellie was very vibrant and bright and stuck out like a sore thumb among crowds. And that was another thing too.

Teael was shy and quiet and socially anxious and had a hard time talking to people, Ellie, on the other hand, was a social butterfly and loved to talk. She loved to flirt too, specifically with Teael, who would always blush brightly and hide her face and stumble over her words. It was adorable how flustered she would get over the simplest things. The rest of the party usually got a pretty good giggle and laugh about it, which would only embarrass her farther.

Least to say they were polar opposites and that was plain to see. But, regardless of their differences, they loved each other. They could often be found cuddling and sometimes kissing and in more public settings, they usually stuck together, holding hands and their shoulders touching. It was pretty obvious they didn't like to be apart for too long.

Their differences were what drew them to each other, after all, it was said that opposites attract and that much was plain to see when it came to those two.


	3. Day 2: Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pink  
> Pairing: Jester/Teael  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Jester shows her appreciation of Teael by getting her some gifts.

Teael jumped in surprise as she was hugged from behind, she squeaked as she was squeezed, lifted, and spun around by her strong tiefling friend.

"Jester! Please put me down!" She pleaded, giving a relieved sigh once she had been set down.

"Sorry, Teael! I'm just really happy to see you!" Jester hummed, smiling brightly at her, she hugged her again, this time more gently, so not crush her friend. She grinned wider when Teael hugged back.

"Did you need something, Jester?" Teael asked once they had pulled away from each other. She took a small step back, to give herself some space to breathe so she wouldn't feel so crowded, even if it was just the two of them.

"Well,  _I_ don't need anything. But, I got you some gifts!" Jester dug through her bag to pull out another bag, this one smaller, just a small cloth pouch with a drawstring.

Teael melted at the sentiment, her heart thudding loudly in her ears, sending blood rushing to her face, giving it a nice, red tinge to it.

"Oh, Jester, that's really sweet of you, but you didn't have too. I haven't really done anything to warrant receiving a gift." She appreciated the thought, she really did, but she didn't need any gifts and she didn't want Jester wasting her money.

"Nonsense! You deserve nice things all the time! You put up with us after all." Jester giggled and opened the pouch, pulling out a dusty pink ribbon. "I got you this because your hair is always in your face and I never get to see it, which is a shame because you're really pretty." 

The comment made Teael's heart skip a few beats, the tips of her ears becoming rather red. "Oh, you're too nice Jester, thank you though." She gave a shaky smile. "Can you help me put my hair up?" She asked.

"Of course!" Jester was more than happy to help her pull her hair into a ponytail, tying the ribbon into a bow. She smiled at the end product. "There you go! It looks really nice!"

Teael turned around to face her and smiled. "Thank you, Jester." She hummed.

"You're welcome! Next, I got you some more flower seeds because I know you like making flowers grow and stuff, they're all super pretty flowers too!" Jester grinned, handing over the pouch which contained a fair amount of seeds.

"Thank you, this is so nice, I'll have to find some way to repay you." Teael smiled brightly at her.

Jester thought her heart stopped for a moment at the smile, it was so beautiful and it took her breath away.

"Don't worry about repaying me, it's a gift." She shook her head and gave Teael another hug.

"Well, only if you're sure." 

Later that evening, Jester entered her room, only to find a pink flower crown resting on her pillow, along with a note of thanks signed by Teael. With a smile, Jester picked up the flowers and held them to her chest with a bright smile. Teael was just so sweet.


	4. Day 3: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lost  
> Pairing: Excellence/Teael  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Ellie gets lost in the city. She stops in at a flower shop to get directions and meets a beautiful woman by the name of Teael.

Ellie didn't want to admit it but she was quite lost. The bustling streets had her losing sight of familiar things and before she knew it she had gotten lost with seemingly no hope of finding her way to where she needed to be.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the busy flow of pedestrians and looked around, trying to find something that would help her. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. Deciding that asking for directions was better than staying lost, she headed to a nearby shop. It was a flower shop. She couldn't help but smile at all of the beautiful, blooming flowers.

"Can I help you?" A deeper, but soft voice asked.

Ellie turned to face the person asking. She felt her heart skip a beat and her pale cheeks turned a bright red as her eyes landed on the sight of the woman in front of her. She was, without a doubt, far more beautiful than of the flowers combined. Even the dirt smudge on her face and apron were pretty. 

Ellie floundered for her word for a moment before manage to spit out what she had to say. "Um, I-I seem to have gotten a bit lost in your eyes, could you give me directions to your heart?" She wanted to facepalm out her own stupidity, but seeing the other woman's cheeks darken was a delight, she looked radiant.

"O-oh my- Oh. Wow, um.." She seemed to be at a loss for words, flustered and confused. Ellie felt a little bad.

"Sorry, I think I might be coming on too strong. I'm Ellie, and I really am lost. I'm new to the city. Could you help me?" She asked. Her flitted down to the woman's name tag and she couldn't help the smile that made it's way to her lips,  _Teael,_ what a pretty name.

Teael recovered after a moment. "Of course, I-I have some maps, if you'd like one." She smiled, perhaps a bit awkwardly, she was used to people saying such things to her. She scurried over to the counter and leaned over it to grab a map.

"Sorry about making you uncomfortable, I say stupid things." Ellie apologized, rubbing the back of her awkwardly.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it. People don't usually say things like that to me." Teael shook her head, smiling shyly.

"Really? I would think someone as beautiful as yourself would have people trying to flatter you on a regular basis." Ellie smiled a bit.

"Oh, not, that's sweet but I try my best to kind of just stay in the background."

"Oh, well, if no one else is trying to win your heart, would you mind if I asked to take you out to lunch some time?" Ellie asked, giving her most suave smile.

Teael couldn't help but get a little shy at that. "I suppose that would be alright."

Man, Ellie was so glad she had gotten lost, this was the best day of her life.


	5. Day 4: Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Café  
> Pairing: Yasha/Beau  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Yasha finds herself in the company of Beau and they talk over coffee.

Yasha sighed a little as she looked out on the rainy streets, the sky was starting to darken. Her breath fogged up the glass as she watched the storm continue on, thunder rumbling in the distance. It was comforting in a sense. Storms were a constant in her life and it was nice to know they would always be there when people could not. 

Yasha looked up as someone slid into the seat across from her. Guessing from the name tag that read  _Beau_ , this was the newest worker that Molly had told her about. Yasha had to admit, that she had been rather curious about the newest employee and had a certain feeling about meeting her. She wasn't quite sure what the feeling was.

"Hey," Beau greeted. Yasha had to wonder if the other had work she was supposed to be doing. Though looking around she realized there weren't that many patrons left. Which was fair, it was getting late surely other people had things to do at home.

"Um, hello.." She murmured back, studying Beau intently. "Can I help you?"

Beau shrugged and leaned back in her seat, watching Yasha with the same intensity. "No, you just looked like you could use some company."

Yasha couldn't help but frown a little at that, though she supposed Beau was probably right. Yasha had been here for hours, just staring out the window and sipping her coffee and occasionally taking a bit of a pastry she had ordered.

"Oh." Yasha nodded awkwardly, not sure what else to say. "Sorry."

Beau gave a confused look at the apology. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I wasn't sure what to say." She replied which earned her a laugh and a grin from the other.

"Alright that's fair, my response probably would have been worse. I'm Beau by the way."

"Yasha."


	6. Day 5: Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharp  
> Pairing: Excellence/Teael  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Sometimes Ellie needs to file her nails.

Ellie sighed with contentment as she ran her fingers through Teael's hair as the lounged on the couch. Teael read her book, focused on it intently, relaxed in Ellie's arms. The fire crackled quietly, keeping them toasty as it warded off the cold of winter.

Ellie was torn from her peaceful state as Teael gave a small hiss of pain. Ellie removed her hands from her hair and looked at her with concern.

"Darling? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, as she looked her over for any sign of injury.

Teael nodded, hoping to put her at ease. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that your nails are a bit sharp and they scratched me, I think we need to file them."

Ellie frowned, guilt crawling down her spine. She hadn't meant to hurt Teael. She nodded in agreement before standing and going to grab the nail file. She returned soon enough and settled down on the couch and handed Teael the file.

Teael took it and Ellie's hand, chatting with her quietly as she filed down the points of Ellie's nails. Once they were done she kiss each of her fingers before leaning up to kiss her lips gently.


	7. Day 6: The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Moon  
> Pairing: Excellence/Teael  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: The moon was a powerful thing in the eyes of Teael's kind.  
> WARNING: This is omegaverse and has implications of intercourse. Please do not read if these things make you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Teael is an omega, Ellie is an alpha. Full moons are very important to them Once of age, omegas will go into heats on the night of a full moon, this is the optimal time to conceive. Omega's spend a few days prior to the moon nesting and courting their mate/potential mates. Alpha's spend the time buying sweets and gifts and courting as well. Beta's will also attempt to make themselves more appealing to omegas.

Ellie had been eagerly awaiting this day, they would finally be able to officiate their mating, sealing it with a mark. It was the first moon they would be spending together and they were both ecstatic.

Ellie spent the week prior helping Teael set up the nest and pampering her, making sure she was happy. She bought her all the sweets and pastries she could ever want and all the gifts she could ask for.

Teael spent copious amounts of time preparing the nest, desperately needing everything to be perfect for the upcoming moon. And it was indeed perfect.

The night of the moon was spent in the throes of passion and pleasure leaving them both satiated marked beyond belief. They had never been happier, this was perfect, it was completely and utterly perfect. After the coupling, they stayed curle din each other's arms for a few hours.

However, Ellie eventually carried Teael to the bathroom and started up a nice warm bath. She washed up Teael gently, worshiping every inch of skin she could. And once they were both clean they made some tea and headed out to the porch swing with a blanket to watch the sunrise. 

It couldn't be more perfect than that.


	8. Day 7: Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Disaster  
> Pairing: Beau/Yasha  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: In the wake of disasters is when most hearts are broken.

Beauregard felt blank. She felt numb. She tried to move, tried to sit up, tried to speak, but nothing came. She tried to scream but she had no voice. All she could do is lay there as the battle waged, as disaster was brought upon her friends- no they were more than that. They were family, and she was lying there as her family was hurt. Rage and fear, and the unsettling anxiety of uncertainty squeezed her heart. It squeezed and squeezed until she sat up with a harsh gasp.

All around her the air was hazy, filled with ash and smoke from the fires that burned, the flames licking the sky. The ringing in her ears didn't stop for a few moments and it made her head spin as she tried to steady herself. Slowly, she clambered to her feet and had to brace herself on the person next to her, who she realized was Jester. That explained why she was still alive. 

Beauregard looked at the face of her family. They were all bruised and bloody and tired but they were all okay. Well, for the most part.

"Where's Yasha?" She asked, her eyes squinting as she continued to look, desperately searching for the familiar face of the one she had grown so close to. She didn't miss the nervous look the other's shared and her stomach dropped. "Guys, where- where is Yasha." Her voice wavered and she felt like she was going to throw up. When no one answered she grew angry. "Where is Yasha!" She shouted.

"Beau..." Jester spoke quietly, placing her hand on Beau's shoulder. "Caduceus and I... we did everything we could but-" Jester's voice broke and she placed her other hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water. She was unable to finish.

Beauregard pushed herself away, stumbling a little before steadying herself. "You're lying! Yasha wouldn't- she can't!" She shook her head, refusing to believe that something could have happened to Yasha.

"Beau, we wouldn't lie." Fjord tried, his voice low and sympathetic. "Yasha is dead."

Beauregard felt her heartbreak.


End file.
